Red Smile, Blue Box
by MentalGrace
Summary: When Jane and Lisbon go to investigate a body, they find themselves trapped in a room with an alien. Doctor Who. **JISBON** and **Doc/Rose!** Rated T just in case! Jane and Lisbon, Doc and rose. Working together to save the world! Enjoy!
1. Off Red

**Hey! Mentalgal here! So this is the first Chapter of Taylor Grace and my story, Red Smile, Blue Box. I wrote this one, and she'll write the next. Hope you like how I started it, and Dr. Who fans, don't worry, it will come. My chapters are always mentalist dominated, and Taylor's are Dr. Who Dominated.**

**Please Let us know what you think, Review! Thanks! Enjoy!**

"Kay guys, it's five o'clock, you can go home, have a great night."

Agent Teresa Lisbon of the CBI had just looked at her watch in the nick of time. Occasionally she would lose track of time through her paperwork, thereby accidentally keeping her team in late, as they didn't go home without her say so.

Agent Wayne Rigsby, former Arson specialist, was the first to stand. It was obvious that he had spent the last five minutes or so staring at the clock instead of working.

Lisbon was leaning against her office door-frame, watching Rigsby nod a goodbye before heading to the elevator. After nodding one in return, she shifted her gaze to the dead-pan, yet witty agent Kimball Cho, and the Red-haired, junior Agent, Grace Van pelt. The two agents were both at their desks packing up their few personal belongings, then Cho nodded and Van Pelt smiled as they headed to the elevator.

The only team member that remained, apart from Lisbon herself, was the team's consultant; Patrick Jane.

As he was one to occasionally fall asleep on the brown, leather, office couch, Lisbon considered the possibility that he may have missed the dismissal. Alas, as she got closer, to wake him from his supposed "slumber", she peered over his blond curls to see a pair of blue-green eyes, awake and alert, staring into hers.

"Aren't you going home?" she asked him, a little curiosity and concern showing through her expression.

"Ah," started Jane, not moving from where he lay, "I think I might hang around for a bit."

With a small nod from Lisbon, he shut his eyes and she moved back to her office. Sitting down behind her mound of paperwork, the Boss leant back in her chair and looked down at her desk.

Papers, files, empty coffee mugs, her computer-keyboard was probably in there somewhere. Lisbon looked away from her desk, and out into the bullpen. First she observed Grace's desk. So neat, so clean, so organised, Lisbon saw a lot of her younger self in the junior agent. Then her gazed shifted to Rigsby's desk. Empty chip packets filled his bin, a few of the previous case's files were scattered on his desk. Hmph. You could count on Rigsby to forget the job he is set. She'd have to deliver those files to Hightower later. Then her eyes wondered to Cho's desk. A small smile crept across her lips as she focused her eyes on the toy car and motorbike he used as paperweights for his workspace.

She then moved her gaze over to the couch. The empty couch. With no Jane in it. Where was he? He couldn't have gone home, she would have heard the elevator…

"Hey Lisbon."

Her thoughts scrambled at the sudden occurrence of noise.

Turning her small jump of surprise into rearrangement of her seat, she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Hey Jane, What's up?" she questioned.

"Eh, I was wondering if, maybe, once you've finished, we could –"

Jane was interrupted by Lisbon's mobile ringing.

Giving Jane an apologetic look, Lisbon lifted the phone to her ear.

"Lisbon."

Hightower spun a 180 in her office chair. Did that agent EVER go home?

"Hey Lisbon," she said, "Seeing you're still here, would you mind going to a crime scene? We got a call, and as it's not far from here, I figured you wouldn't mind checking it out."

"Yes ma'am. Just email me the details, I'll be right there."

Lisbon was just about to hang up, when she heard her boss speak again.

"Oh and Lisbon?"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Take Jane."

The line went dead.

Noticing Jane's questioning look, Lisbon answered it with two words.

"We're up."'

***MeNtAlGrAcE***

The boss and consultant pulled up in the driveway of a reasonably large house, two stories tall, and they both stepped out.

After passing the local police cars with lights flashing, Lisbon wondered through the open door, Jane close behind. She then began to search the bottom story for any local police, or even just the body. To her annoyance, she found nothing.

"Come on Jane," she said, looking back at him, "must be upstairs."

Lisbon made a move to start up the stairs, but was held back by a hand grasping her wrist. She looked down to see Jane looking up at her.

"What is it?" she questioned his expression.

"Don't you think it's a little weird? No local cops?"

"They're probably upstairs with the body."

"Lisbon, there were three police cars outside. Don't you think at least one of the officers would be waiting to guide us to the victim?"

Jane was right. It was strange. Usually, there was a trail of local cops leading straight to the body. Also, no sounds were coming from upstairs.

"Good call Jane." Lisbon took out her glock, and pointed it to the ground as she slowly made her way up the stair, Jane following her actions.

Once they arrived at the top, Lisbon still holding her gun firmly, went up to the door that she saw before her. Slowly, she reached out, took the door-knob in her hand, and in one swift movement she twisted the knob and pushed open the door and swiftly entered the room, pointing her gun straight before her at… thin air. What the door revealed was a room. One of those rooms that in actuality were two rooms connected by a door-frame with no door. Lisbon made her way through the first room, and seeing no body, nor cop, nor rival of any kind, she moved swiftly to the next.

"Clear!"

At the sound of Lisbon's voice, Jane strolled into the second room, hands in pockets.

"She's most likely in her early twenties," Lisbon started, "Jane you wanna take a look at the body?"

No response. 

"Jane?"

Still no response. Lisbon stood from the body and spun around to see that Jane was standing, his arm pointing under a table, a shocked expression on his face. Lisbon walked up to him, and followed his pointed arm under the table to see a black shoe, grey socks, navy pants, gun, badge, this was a local police officer. Dead. In the victim's house. Under the victim's table.

Fear swept over the two law officers as they heard the lock of the door they had entered the first room through, click shut. They were trapped, and the murderer was most likely there with them.

A bump from the other side of the room caused Jane to jump, and Lisbon to spin around, her gun now aimed at a large, wooden closet.

"CBI!" she called to the wardrobe, "Come out with your hands up!"

The closet doors burst open, and the shock-wave sent both officers crashing to the floor.

***MeNtAlGrAcE***

**So did you like it? Let us know (o: Review please!**


	2. Strange Blue

**Hello peeps, Taylor is in! Doctor Who chapter is up. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to let us know what you think. :D**

**Oh, and a disclaimer, since we didn't do one before. We don't own The Mentalist or Doctor Who, since neither of us are over fifteen, let alone eighteen. :)**

So where're we goin' Doctor?" Rose, who was sitting in the surprisingly comfortable captains seat, asked the man, well, Time Lord, who was tinkering with his TARDIS. The only sign that anyone was under the consol was a pair of Converse sticking out from under it. The Doctor had said the brakes weren't quite working properly, and he needed to fix them before they could go anywhere, but that it shouldn't take him long to fix them. That was two hours ago. They were sitting in Cardiff, letting the TARDIS 'fuel up' while the Doctor 'fixed' her.

"What about a nice visit to Venice? 1755? No, sorry, we can't go there I owe Casanova a chicken. I suppose we could go at a different time, but 1755 Venice really is brilliant," the Doctor rambled on, mostly to himself, because due to the sonic screwdriver he was holding between his teeth, nothing the Doctor was saying was making much sense to Rose.

Rose sighed; it really did amaze her how much he could talk. She thought the last regeneration was a bit of a talker, but this one just took it to a whole new level. Not that she minded, in fact she quite liked it. Rose was pulled out of her musing by an impressive string of words in a language that the TARDIS either couldn't or wouldn't translate. "You all right Doctor?" Rose asked bending down to get a look at the Doctors face, which was holding a grimace as he brought a hand up to rub his forehead, which was pretty impressive in such a cramped space.

"The brakes are done," the Doctor mumbled, glaring at the underside of the TARDIS' consol. As the Doctor was crawling out from his spot, Rose caught sight of a spanner that must of hit him, and she started laughing. "Rose Tyler, are you laughing at me?" Rose tried to shake her head 'no', but the Doctor was pouting, and it was only making her laugh harder.

When Rose finally came to her senses, she looked at the Doctor, he was getting a nice bruise where he had been hit, but he didn't appear to mind anymore, because he seemed to be putting all his effort into looking offended. "Sorry." Rose muttered still smirking. The Doctor looked over at her and soon enough he had given in and was grinning from ear to ear. "So Miss Tyler, where to next?"

After about fifteen minutes of debating between going to see Elvis or listening to the singing fish of Karas don Kazra don Slava, the Doctor was whizzing around the consol of the TARDIS, at a hundred miles an hour, pressing as many buttons as he could reach, and setting the coordinates for Las Vegas, Earth, 1969. Rose was pretty sure he didn't know what half of the buttons that he was pressing actually did, but he thought he looked impressive, so she left him to it.

Not long after the Doctor pulled the leaver that would send them into the Time-Vortex, the TARDIS started to shudder, throwing the pair of time travellers to the ground. The TARDIS shook violently, as if it was fighting against its self, it continued for a few more seconds, and Rose was afraid that the old ship might actually fall apart. And then there was nothing.

"Doctor, what just happened?" Rose inquired, pulling herself up from her spot not far from where the Doctor had fallen, after the TARDIS had stopped shaking and it was clear that she had landed somewhere. But where they had landed was another thing altogether.

"The TARDIS must've picked up an alien signal and changed our course," the Doctor replied getting up from the floor and running a hand through his already untidy hair, making it stick up on all sorts of odd angles even worse than it was before.

"So where are we?" Rose asked, "and when?" She added.

The Doctor walked over to a screen on the consol, he squinted at it for a few seconds, whacked it twice, read what ever it was displaying, then relayed the information to Rose. "Earth, 2011. Oh, this is new!" The Doctor said, sounding surprised.

"What?" Rose was getting worried now, not much surprised the Doctor. "Doctor?" She prodded.

"Well, it looks like we're in the United States, California to be exact. Isn't that nice? London's been left alone for once." The Doctor grinned and turned to face his companion. But the grin soon slipped off his face when he heard a female voice yelling at them.

"CBI, come out with your hands up!"

"CBI? What's the CBI?" Rose questioned. Things were just getting more and more confusing.

"California Bureau of Investigation." The Doctor answered looking over to the doors of his TARDIS. He was expecting a lot of things to be outside those doors. Daleks, Cybermen, vampires, werewolves, even _Captain Jack_. But CBI agents were definitely not on his list.

"'Course it is, what do we do?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor turned away and mused to himself.

_What do we do? Good question, we can't stay in here forever, Weeellll, we actually could, but that would be very boring, and I'm curious now, why did the TARDIS bring us here? We could go out there and risk getting shot, or we could just turn back and go and see Elvis. Turn back? Ha! Rose'll never go for that. Although I really was looking forward to seeing Elvis. _

"Trust me?" The Doctor asked Rose, watching her reaction closely. He knew what she would say, and the Doctor wasn't completely sure that was a good thing. But once Rose Tyler had made up her mind, her mind was made up, and not even he could change it.

"Yeah." Rose said with a firm nod of her head. And she did, with her life.

"Then we go out there. The TARDIS brought us here for a reason, and we need to find it." The Doctor said, so taking Roses hand in his and threading their fingers together, they headed to the doors.

The Doctor opened the door and as soon as they stepped out, a shock wave went past the two travellers and pushed the two people in front of them head over heels. "What was that?" Rose asked, shocked.

"That was the TARDIS. She's protecting us," the Doctor answered simply.

**A/N- Karas don Kazra don Slava is a real planet in the Whoniverse it has intelligent sand and singing fish. Cool right?**

**So? How was that? Review and tell us guys! Thanks for reading. :)**


	3. Red Arrest

**Hey! Mentalgal is in da house! Thanks for all those readers who put us on alert and reviewed, and thanks to any other readers! Hope you enjoyed Taylor's chapter, I know I did! So I hope you enjoy this one! And please review!**

*****MeNtAlGrAcE*****

Lisbon got to her feet almost as soon as she collapsed. She immediately lifted her gun once more after she realised it hadn't left her hand in the shockwave.

She saw two figures standing in front of the blue closet before her.

"Can I see some identification please?" Lisbon wasn't asking, she was ordering. And, little did the strangers know, it was a test.

"Sure," The man said, reaching into his pockets, but before he could grasp the psychic paper, he was against the wall, with the petite brunette officer against him, forcing his hands behind his back with round, metal handcuffs.

The blonde just stood and stared at Lisbon and her acquaintance.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." The girl said, shifting her gaze to Jane, who was still staring at the 'closet', which he now realised was not a closet at all but a blue police phone box, resting against the wall.

"Uh," Jane decided it was only fair to explain to the confused nineteen year old, "Someone asks for your ID in California," he gazed over to Lisbon, who now had the man secure and at her side, "you ask to see theirs first. Also," he paused, "you were sort of… hiding, in a phone box at the scene of a double homicide."

The two strangers only now realised the body laying motionless not far from the phone box. The blonde gasped at the site of it.

"Um, ok this is a huge misunderstanding. My name is Rose Tyler, and this is the doctor."

"The Doctor." Lisbon repeated, exchanging disbelieving glances with Jane.

A smile spread across Jane's lips. "Doctor Who?"

The doctor mimicked Jane's smile. "Exactly."

*****MeNtAlGrAcE*****

Back at the CBI, Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho had just arrived. It was seven o'clock in the morning on a Wednesday.

"Van Pelt," The junior agent said as she answered her desk phone.

Covering the phone, she lent over to Rigsby.

"It's Boss," she whispered before returning to Lisbon's call.

After the phone call was over, Van Pelt placed down the phone and looked over to the questioning eyes of her colleagues.

"They have been at a crime scene. Apparently, there was a man and a woman hiding in a phone box in the same room as the victim, _and _one of the local cops. Dead. They're bringing them in now."

"Two people. In a phone Box." Cho checked, to confirm he had heard correctly.

"Can't wait to see them," Rigsby started, chuckling, "I bet they're a pair of crackpots."

The sound of a British accent was increasing as Lisbon lead them up the corridor.

"Agent Lisbon, my name is Dr John Smith. Me and my... Assistant here, were just, um, doing a house call? You still do those in 2011, right?"

The girl nodded.

"Right! Anyway, me and my... Assistant wondered up and then you two came along! So we hid in the, ah, cupboard."

Lisbon- "Your not sounding very convincing."

"No, I'm not am I?"

Rigsby turned from the corridor back to Van Pelt and Cho. "See? Crackpots." He finished, with a disapproving look from Van Pelt, and a.. well, Cho look from Cho.

Lisbon walked into the bullpen.

"Cho, I need you in interrogation room one o six. Van Pelt, room one o seven."

*****MeNtAlGrAcE*****

**Ok! Thanks for reading! I was going to write the interrogation scene, but I'm leaving that to Taylor. She knows the answers to the questions! XD**

**So pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review! We really appreciate them!**


	4. Blue Questions

**Hello people! Taylor's back! Yes, I'm talking about myself in third person, so I'll stop that now. Did ya miss me? Nah, because you had Mentalgal's ****chapter to read! It was awesome right? Anyway, on with the show, and don't forget to review! **

Cho walked into interrogation room one o six and sat down. On the other side of the table was a man, who claimed to be called John Smith, looking around the room curiously. Cho stared at him for about half a minute and the man stared back, then spoke. "You could really use some better lighting in here."

"Yeah, we could," Cho replied in his usual way. No emotions, except for what could possibly be mistaken as boredom. "Dr John Smith. That's the name you gave Agent Lisbon, is that right?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes upwards, as if he was thinking about it, then nodded enthusiastically. "Yes."

"And you expect us to believe that, that's your real name?"

"Yep. The Doctor replied popping the 'p', "It's a very common name," he finished, cradling his head in between his two hands, not seeming phased in the slightest by Cho's tactics. "Your friends behind there, are they?" he asked, nodding towards the glass.

Lisbon turned to Jane, with a surprised look on her face when the man nodded towards the glass they were standing behind. "Interesting," Jane muttered.

"No Jane. He is not interesting." Lisbon snapped.

"So his prints didn't tell you anything then?" Jane asked sounding amused. "You get all snappy when you haven't got anything." He explained.

Lisbon sighed. She hated it when Jane was right. "No. Nothing." She said and they both turned back to the interrogation, in case Cho got any more clues as to who their mystery suspect was.

"You're looking at a murder charge. I suggest you start co operating." Cho continued.

"Weeellll," the Doctor started, drawing out the word, "you haven't charged me yet have you?" He asked scrunching up his eyebrows. "You haven't read me my rights. So I don't have to do anything that you _suggest. _Do I?"

"Lisbon, he's not going to give it up. But I have an idea," Jane said.

"Oh yeah? Care to share?" Lisbon asked, not really wanting to hear Jane's idea, but not seeing much of an option if Cho couldn't get anything from him.

"I ask him about the girl. He obviously cares about her, and I think if you start asking about her, he will try and protect her, therefore revealing the truth about himself." Jane explained, smiling.

"Alright, but you better be right about this guy, because if you're not, he could lawyer up and then we won't get anything out of him." Lisbon said.

"I will be proven right Lisbon," Jane replied as he walked out of the room and into the interrogation.

*****MeNtAlGrAcE*****

"Can I get you anything?" Van Pelt asked the girl. Grace found it easier to get answers by doing the opposite to Cho, and be nice to get what she wanted.

"I'm alright, thanks," the girl said with a small smile. "Can I see the Doctor?"

"So your English huh? What brings you here?" Van Pelt asked, ignoring her question and trying to make conversation.

"You know, just travellin'," The girl answered vaguely, sounding a bit bored.

"Oh yeah? Where've you been?" Grace asked, trying to catch her in a lie.

"Y'know. All 'round the place," she answered. It wasn't a total lie. Her and the Doctor _had_ been all around the place. It just wasn't always in their time. Or on Earth.

"Is there anybody you want to call?" Van Pelt asked, "A friend? Parents?"

"An' get 'em to do what? Fly to California?" She said with her eyebrows raised.

_So not from around here, and not visiting family or friends. It's something to tell the boss I guess._ The agent thought.

"What's your name?" Grace tried to get some information, anything, to report back to the boss with.

"You got my fingerprints, you tell me."

"You're not in our system, neither is your boyfriend," the CBI agent explained.

"Boyfriend?" the blonde asked looking and sounding shocked.

"The man you came in with?" Van Pelt asked slowly making sure she had assumed right.

"The Doctor's not my _boyfriend_."

"Who is he then?" Van Pelt was pretty puzzled by now.

"He's my _friend_," she replied, and Van Pelt smiled.

"So what's your friends name?"

"He told you an' your blokes before. John Smith. It isn't 'is fault if you don't believe 'im."

*****MeNtAlGrAcE*****

"Who's the girl we brought in with you?" Jane asked as he walked into room one o six.

"She's a friend," the Doctor said, not liking that he had brought his companion into it.

"Hmm. That's interesting." Jane muttered, "she's a friend, but she means more to you that just _a friend, _doesn't she?"

"It's not like that!" The Doctor said, and Jane smiled. He was finally getting a response.

"But you wish it was, don't you? You wish you could say it was 'like that', don't you?" Jane pushed.

The Doctor stood up. "Leave. Her. Out of this." He said in a scarily quiet voice, his eyes darkening in anger. But Jane held his ground, looking into the other mans eyes; he instantly knew what he was looking at.

Jane was looking at almost a mirror image of what his eyes would look like. In them he saw guilt, pain, suffering. But most of all he saw love. Love for the girl in the next room.

"Okay." Jane said quietly. Despite his efforts, he was feeling sorry for this man. "As long as you tell us everything you know."

The Doctor took a long breathe to calm himself, the sat back down, and ran his fingers through his already dishevelled hair. "You'll leave her alone?" He checked, this time with Cho.

"As long as you tell us the truth." Cho confirmed.

"Okay. Where do you want me to start?" The Doctor asked the pair.

**REVIEW PEOPLE! WE CRAVE THEM! Thanks for reading. :D**


	5. Red Questions

**Heya! So sorry it's taken a while for me to write my chap, I've been caught up with 'Stuck with You' on Mentalgal.**

**Anyway, Thankyou for the reviews! Much appreciated! And good to see all the alerts and favourites! Thankyou!**

**Oh and Thanks to my parter-in-writing, Taylor Grace, for clearing out my writer's block! And good luck to her in her new school!**

Jane stared at the Doctor and cleared his throat.

"What is your real name?"

Jane watched as the doctor relaxed. The truth was definitely coming out.

"Okay. I lied before. My name," he took a deep breath, "Isn't John Smith, it's Tyler Rose. I didn't tell you because well, it would be pointless. I have no credit card, nor job, nor residence under that name."

The Doctor looked over to Jane who was giving him an odd look. He wasn't sure if it was disbelief, or the look he usually wore when he was studying someone.

"Okay then Tyler," Cho started, and it was all the Doctor could do not to crack up laughing right there and then. "Who's your friend?"

The Doctor had to think fast; they weren't going to believe that her name was Rose Tyler. Not now. Then it hit him- Mickey. "Her name is Michaela Smith- I'm not lying about the Smith thing this time- but she goes by Mickey."

Not bad for on the spot lying. The Doctor congratulated himself. Mickey would back them up.

Jane leant in to face the doctor, really close. He knew Rose Tyler was the name of the blonde. She had told him back at the scene. But what were names? Why did they matter? The question wasn't what were their names, it's why didn't they want the CBI knowing them. They didn't seem like criminals.

"The name "Rose" means something to you." Jane continued, the doctor looking up at him.

"Well, it IS my last name well. It has been in my family for generations Well! Not many generations…"

Jane's blue-green eyes moved from one of the doctor's eyes to the other and back again.

"No… something more… the name of a…" Jane was now standing and leaning his head in closer to see the doctor's eyes at every pause, before continuing his pacing around the room.

"The name," Jane continued, "Of a friend. Of a crush. You love a girl named Rose. Who is she?"

Could it be the Blonde?

The doctor racked his brain for an answer. What could he say? This detective was obviously more intelligent than the average human.

The doctor inhaled for his sentence, but before he got to leak more lies into the interview, the door burst open and Hightower came in.

"Sorry Agent Cho, Jane, but I must talk privately with Mr.. Ah… what did he say his name was?"

"Dr. Tyler Rose." Cho answered, closing his notebook as he gazed, expressionless at Hightower.

Hightower let out a small chuckle at the name. Then she remembered where she was, and turned serious again.

"Cho, bring Mr, er… Rose into my office. And whoever was with him."

****MeNtAlGrAcE****

"I told you. My name is Rose."

"So, you and your companion. Why were you in the phone box?" Van Pelt asked. Rigsby was right. These two were crazy.

"We were traveling. And…" the girl looked like she was trying to retrieve a memory.

"Oh yeah! We erm… were doing a call… at that house… and we heard people coming so we hid in the Tardis." Rose realised her mistake. "I mean, the closet… I mean phone box."

Van Pelt gave at first a puzzled look, then a look of disbelief.

"The… Tardis? What's that?" Grace asked.

Rose racked her brain for an answer. What could she say? She should have been more careful about what she said…

The blonde inhaled for her sentence, but before she got to leak more lies into the interview, the door burst open and Cho came in.

"Sorry. Hightower wants Mickey and Tyler in her office 'immediately'."

Grace looked bothered by the interruption, but shrugged it off as Cho began to lead Rose out of the room.

"Wait," Grace said, causing Cho and the blonde to turn back, "Mickey and Tyler? Is the man's name Mickey?"

Rose looked worried. Was Mickey here? How?

"No. This is Mickey. The doctor is Tyler. Tyler Rose."

Before Cho got out of sight, Van Pelt gave the blonde a quizzical look and went to go and update Lisbon on the obvious deception of the interviews.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! (o:

Please Review! XD


	6. Blue Truths

**I'M BACK! Did anybody miss me? *Silence* Right… Anyway, this is what happens when I'm supposed to be writing a science essay, so that's why it took so long and sorry if it's not that great, but my brain seems to be stuck in science mode. :/**

**P.S- Don't tell my teacher, but this was much more fun than writing my essay. ;)**

* * *

The Doctor and Rose met up in the hall outside their respective interrogation rooms. Rose turned to the Doctor and gave him a look that said 'what did you do this time?' The Doctor widened his eyes and shrugged his shoulders, almost imperceptibly. Cho lead them into an office. "Why are we here? We were having such a nice chat, weeellll, _we _weren't but your…" The Doctor looked over to Jane, as if to ask what exactly he was.

"Consultant," Jane supplied.

"Your consultant and I were having a nice chat anyway, " the Doctor finished telling Cho. "Weeellll, when I say chat, I actually mean interrogation, but-," the Doctor started to ramble but seemed to catch himself, "where are we going?"

"Agent Hightower wanted to see you," he answered simply.

"Does she now?" The Doctor mumbled to Rose, sounding amused, and just as he did Hightower rushed in.

"Sorry I'm late. Thank you Agent Cho." Hightower said with a nod, and Cho knew he was being dismissed, and he didn't particularly like it, but he nodded anyway.

"Yes Ma'am," Cho said, and he walked out.

"Please, take a seat," Hightower said pleasantly. Rose and the Doctor looked at each other, but neither made any moved to sit down.

"Okay," Hightower said and sat down behind her desk. "Tell me Doctor,"

The Doctor frowned. How did she know his name? Her agents wouldn't have told her, they didn't believe him. He was about to ask, when she continued.

"Why are you here?"

"We told your agents. We were doing a…" The Doctor trailed off, and Rose picked up his sentence.

"A house call." Rose finished.

"Yep. A house call." The Doctor repeated, nodding.

"You can drop the act Doctor. I know who you are," Hightower said, and the Doctor let a small smile creep onto his face.

"Oh I doubt that," he replied. "And here's and even better question- who are you?"

"I do. You are the last of the Time Lords; you travel in the TARDIS, also the last in existence, with your companion and you are over nine hundred years old."

The Doctor was staring at her by now, with a shocked look on his face, so she continued.

"Rose Tyler, you're a long way from the Powell Estate, nineteen years old and you ran off with a stranger to travel the stars, you've been with the good Doctor here, what… two years now?"

Then she turned back to the Doctor "Agent Molly Hightower, CBI," the Doctor, would have rolled his eyes at the unneeded mention of the CBI. If he hadn't been in shock, that is. After all, it wasn't like she was going to be FBI when she's in a building full of CBI agents.

"No. There's no way you're CBI. Not with that kind of information," The Doctor retorted. "You're a Time Agent?" he guessed, eyebrows raised higher than Rose thought would be possible. Hightower nodded.

"No way," Rose said from the other side of the Doctor. "D'you know Jack Harkness then?"

"Do I know Jack?" Hightower asked with a small laugh, "yeah, he was my partner." She answered.

"Blimey, he really does get around, doesn't he?" The Doctor said to Rose.

"_WORK _Partner!" Hightower snapped.

"That's what they all say," Rose teased, but then she realised something- her and the Doctor said the same thing. That they were 'WORK Partner's.' Or 'just friends.'

"We were supposed to be negotiating to buy a crystal from Midnight together," Hightower explained, the Doctor rolled his eyes internally. A crystal from midnight? They believed that? What is that agency coming to? "But that was about the time old Jack decided to go rogue, can't say that I blame him. I've thought about it myself a few times over the years."

"Then why are you still here. On Earth? In the twenty-first century?" the Doctor questioned. "Of all places and times," he muttered, just loud enough for Rose to hear and give him the reaction he had been wanting, even though she know he was teasing her.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, giving the Doctor an elbow to the ribs, accompanied by a tongue in teeth smile. Hightower watched the interaction with interest. She had seen the same sort of thing somewhere else…

"Anyway!" The Doctor pulled his gaze away from Rose and back to Hightower. "Why are you _here_?"

Hightower sighed, "because when Jack went rogue, he took the vortex manipulator with him. Leaving me stuck here. On Earth, twenty-first century," she explained, sounding slightly disgusted at the idea of being stuck in that time period on Earth.

"Hey!" Rose yelled in actual indignation. Hightower held up her hands in surrender.

"So you need us to take you back," the Doctor said in understanding, nodding his head slightly.

"If you'd be so kind," Hightower replied.

"Well, we _could._ The Doctor mused, "but the TARDIS is starting to disapprove of being used as a intergalactic time taxi. That's not bad, 'time taxi.' Huh!" He repeated and beamed at Rose.

"Yeah, an' I was really lookin' forward to seein' Elvis," Rose put in, catching on, "so I think we might need something in return for this trip. Don't you Doctor?"

"Mmm. Yeah," He nodded seriously, but inside they were both laughing so hard that it was making it difficult for them to think properly.

Hightower sighed, "I don't have anything!"

"You could let us help solve the murder. We get our murderer, you agents are happy because they'll get all the glory. _Again._" The Doctor turned to Rose, "Why do you humans never put two and two together? You put two and two together and get… Well, nothing! Zero. Zilch. You lot. Two strangers turn up in the middle of one alien invasion or another, the aliens leave and the strangers are never seen again, but some how you don't think, 'maybe they had something to do with it?' Never." The Time Lord rambled on, gaining himself some odd looks from Hightower and even Rose after a while.

"Doctor!" Rose warned him quietly.

"What?" He asked, and Rose nodded towards Hightower who was still giving him a very weird look.

"Oh," The Doctors eyes widened in realisation. He probably shouldn't have said all that. Or as he used to say to Jack- there's a time and a place. "Right. Sorry 'bout that."

"But what the Doctor was trying to say, before he got distracted. You help us do that an' the Doctor'll give you a ride to wherever and whenever you wanna go."

"Everybody wins!" The Doctor put in.

Hightower thought it over for a minute, "Alright. You two have got yourselves a deal."

"Brilliant," the Doctor said with a huge smile.

* * *

**TALK TO US PEOPLE! Reviews feed us. Like cookies! :D Everybody loves cookies.**


	7. Red Decisions

**This one's pretty short, "but hey" xD This is Mentalgal, hope you enjoy the chap **

**

* * *

**

"So," started agent Hightower once the entire team had joined them in her office, "Let's get things straight."

Jane was standing by Lisbon, and they both exchanged looks as their boss stood.

"This," Hightower gestured to the tall, converse-footed man, "Is, the Doctor."

After sharing a quizzical glance with Grace, Rigsby questioned, "Doctor who?"

"And this," Hightower said, almost ignoring Rigsby completely and gesturing to the girl, "is Rose Tyler."

Noticing her colleague's question that was also begging for an answer in her mind had not been acknowledged, Grace asked, "Yes, Rose Tyler, but Doctor who?"

Ignoring the junior agent, Hightower continued, turning to Lisbon and explaining. "These two will be assisting your team with this case. They specialise in these kinds of killings, and have offered to assist as consultants for this case**. **They might come in handy," Hightower turned to the doctor, "Their assistance will only be required in this case ONLY."

Lisbon didn't like this. Not at all. "With all due respect ma'am, I've already got Jane-" but Hightower cut off her argument.

"No arguments, Agent Lisbon, the CBI needs all the help they can get on this case. Understood?"

Everyone on the team exchanged glances, and Rose and "the doctor" kept their eyes on Hightower, but there was an uncomfortable silence from the CBI team.

"Everything understood?" Hightower repeated.

No, it was NOT understood. Who were these people? Weren't they suspects? Why were they here?

There was a brief pause followed by a chorus of "Yes ma'am." The team didn't know who these people were, but they were sure going to find out.

***MeNtAlGrAcE***

Once back in their bullpen, Lisbon addressed the team.

"So Van Pelt, Cho and Tyler you can go to the family of the woman. Jane, 'the doctor' and I will go track down the family of the officer."

Lisbon watched as Rose looked at the doctor with excitement all over her face. Did Ms Tyler really think this was fun? A game? The Doctor looked a bit worried, it was obvious he had feelings for Rose. Lisbon almost laughed at how cliché the doctor and Rose's relationship was, that it was obvious they should be together, but they just never really are.

DEAD OFFICERS RESIDENCE

Jane and the Doctor followed Lisbon to the door three paces slower then she would have liked. Although they'd mostly been out of earshot, she had overheard some sections of their talk, and that was why she hadn't told them to hurry up. It seems like Jane was not the only one that masked their feelings with corny jokes and uncanny wit.

Lisbon stepped up onto the limestone step and waited for the guys to catch up before ringing the doorbell. A teary-eyed, red faced woman opened the door, and all three of the investigators knew she was the widow.

"Afternoon ma'am I'm agent Teresa Lisbon, CBI, these are consultants Mr. Patrick Jane and the Doctor and we need to ask you a few questions regarding the death of your husband." Lisbon said, flashing her badge.

The widow wiped her eyes and put on a serious expression.

"Thankyou agent but I neither require or request a grief councillor." She said, glancing at the Doctor.

"He isn't a grief councillor…" Lisbon replied, she had to think fast. This woman didn't need a doctor so how would she explain the presence of a man who called himself one? "Sorry, he is Doctram Tar. Forensics specialist." She corrected herself quickly.

The woman gave Lisbon a strange look, and it almost seemed as if the widow was the interrogator.

"But you said he was a consultant." She pried.

Jane then decided it was an excellent time for him to come in. "He's a retired forensic specialist and an old workmate of your husbands who wishes to help in the arrest of this, horrible murderer, and so has joined this investigation as a consultant," he said all in one breath.

The woman slowly nodded, somewhat understanding Jane's false reality.

"Sorry. Please," she cleared her throat, "Come in."

* * *

**Hope you liked the chap – so sorry it took so long to post! Please review! It means a lot to us! :D **


	8. Blue Revelations

**A/N- as you probably guessed, this is Taylor. :) Heres my chapter, hope you like, and don't forget to review because it would mean a lot to us.**

The Doctor and Jane followed Lisbon into the widow's house. The house was neat and tidy and almost as soon as they entered it, Jane disappeared into another room, a room that appeared to be the victim's study, followed closely by the Doctor.

The Doctor could feel Lisbon's eyes following them, but he was pretty sure it wasn't _him _she was worried about. No, the Doctor was pretty sure it was the man in front of her she was worried about, he figured it was probably a mixture of being worried for his safety and being worried about being sued, with the first option winning out.

While the Doctor had been musing to himself, Jane had made his way over to the victim's desk. It was covered in piles of what look to be normal police paper work, a few little toys, wrappers, a family photo and pens. But things got interesting when Jane tried to open the draws. The first three he opened easily, and found nothing much of interest in them, but when he tried to open the next one, he found it was locked.

Jane turned to the Doctor, showing him that he had a huge triumphant smile on his face. "Bingo," he said quietly, then louder, "Lisbon!" Not two minutes later, Lisbon entered the study, followed closely by the widow, who seemed to have been over come with a fresh lot of tears during Lisbon's questioning.

Jane showed Lisbon the draw that he wasn't able to open, then she nodded and turned to the widow. "What did your husband keep in this draw?"

"I'm not sure, I thought it was just papers," she replied with a small frown on her face.

"Ma'am, do we have your permission to open it?" Lisbon asked formally.

"Yes, of course. I'll just go and try find the key," she said as she walked out.

The Doctor sighed. There was no way the wife would be able to find the key to a draw that her husband didn't want her to open. He looked over to Jane; surprisingly he seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Law enforcement. Always by the book. Ha! Good thing I'm not a cop then isn't it? I don't do by the book well. Not. At .All." The Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver and as he was opening the draw he continued talking, "actually there was one time in… Oh… 1543! That's it. Rose and I went to… No hang on, I can't tell you that. It might sound a little… Strange… It's 2011, right? So… Lets say it was 2003-" Thankfully for everyone in the room, the Doctor's story was cut short buy the draw popping open, almost at the same time as the widow walked in. "See? Wasn't that easier?" The Doctor said, turning to Lisbon, only to find her glaring disapproving daggers at him, and then to Jane, who was looking over his shoulder and into the draw.

"Ah…" The Doctor started to say something, but for once in his life, he didn't seem to be able to find the right words to string a sentence together.

"Ah Lisbon? You may want to see this," Jane said, not taking his eyes of the contents of the draw.

"What is it?" the widow asked, sounding more and more distressed as the seconds went past.

"Lisbon," Jane urged.

"Why? What's in there?" The wife asked, coming closer to try and see past Jane and the Doctor. She was past nearly distressed. She'd been and gone from there in a matter of seconds. She was approaching hysterical. Fast.

"Ma'am. I need you to stay there," Lisbon said with authority in her voice.

The Doctor moved away from the commotion that Lisbon was trying to control, pulled out his phone and dialled the well-known number. "Rose?" The Doctor asked, almost letting out a sigh of relief, but catching himself after realising that could be a bit odd. But how was he supposed to feel? He always got this way when he got separated from Rose. Sure she was with those agents, and sure they were probably very good, but they were still only human. He was worried about her. He cared about her… As a friend, the Doctor corrected himself. Rose was his friend and that was _it._

The Doctor was brought out of his musings when his name came over the phone again, making him realise that Rose must have been talking to him and thought that something was wrong. Something was almost _always _wrong when the Doctor went quiet. "What was that?… Yes, I did call for a reason… No, it wasn't because I missed you." The Doctor said, even through he knew that he was lying. And Rose probably knew it too, no matter how much he tried to hide it. "I think I know who killed those people… Okay, talk to you later."

As the Doctor hung up his phone, the widow seemed to have finally made her way past Lisbon to be able to see what was in the draw. "Oh my God!" She yelled and covered her mouth as a fresh batch of tears came to her eyes.

As Lisbon tried to gently usher her out of the room, the Doctor moved over to the draw to try and get a better look at the contents of it. Inside there was a stack of official and unofficial looking papers, pictures of what looked to be the first victim, and a bag that appeared to have a severed hand in it, but instead of a pool of blood, there was only a dark green puddle that had gathered at the bottom of the bag.

* * *

**I will now hand you over to Mentalgal. :) Hope you liked it, and don't forget to leave a review.**


	9. Red Realisations

**AHHH! Sorry it took me so long to get this up! I have been sooo busy! (and when im not busy, im lazy xD) So anyway… Here it is! Hope you like. From Mentalgal :D**

* * *

All eyes were focused on the draw as the strange findings were uncovered. Finally after a while of silent staring, Lisbon made her move.

"Jane, Doctor, take this woman into the living room. Ask her some questions. I'll get this bagged and tagged and then we'll go."

The two consultants did as they were told, leading the widow into the wider space of the living room. Jane walked up to the widow as she sat down, and knelt by her side on one knee.

"There is a reason that your husband didn't want you to see what was in that draw." Jane said, looking into the widow's eyes, then over to the Doctor, simply begging him to explain.

The Doctor, seeing his cue, stood and began to slowly walk across the room, explaining all possibilities of why there would be such a thing in a desk draw, knowing neither he, nor Jane, nor the widow, had any idea of what he was talking about. They were simply stalling.

After about five minutes of pointless ranting from the Doctor, Lisbon came out of the room, her sticky gloves holding the evidence bags that contained the draw's contents. "Lets go."

*****MeNtAlGrAcE*****

When they were all back at the CBI, and together in the bullpen, the Doctor re-took his position by Rose as Lisbon explained what had happened at the widow's house to the other agents. At the end of her explanation, she looked at the Doctor, seemingly frustrated with his being there. He didn't seem to realise her anger, but Lisbon was furious.

Once she had him in an interrogation room alone, she began to ask questions.

"So. Your name is the Doctor." She asked, still uneasy with the confidentiality of his name.

"Yep!" He said, popping the 'P' like he always seemed to do, "I do believe your Boss has cleared it with you that Rose and I have nothing to do with the murder and are here to help you!"

Lisbon knew the doctor was hiding something. Many things. He had the very same look in his eye that Jane always got. The look of hiding something dark and sadistic, behind a joking, cheerful façade.

"Look," Lisbon continued, "Hightower might be cool with this idea of your name as a secret, but I certainly am not. My team doesn't keep secrets."

*****MeNtAlGrAcE*****

As Cho, Van Pelt and Rigsby sat in the bull pen, studying what they had with the case so far, working hard and doing their jobs, Jane and Rose were no where to be seen.

"Look, here is the coin…." Jane said, leaning his elbow on an interrogation room table and presenting his quarter to Ms. Tyler.

Rose was "not amused" as she sat, staring at the supposed "disappearing coin" the consultant held in his hand.

"Now you see it," he said, "Now you don't!" Jane let the coin fall down into his sleeve.

Rose watched as the coin disappeared from his palm… into his shirtsleeve.

"Really? Is that all? I've seen the Doctor do far better than that." The blonde said, looking at Jane.

Jane took this as a challenge, and leant down so his eyes were level with Rose's.

"Okay," he continued, "What if I told you I could read your mind?"

"Oh yeah? Go for it then, this'll be a laugh."

Jane leant closer, shut his eyes, rested his fingers on his temples, then opened them.

"You're thinking holy cow I hope this man is actually joking and can't read my mind because otherwise he would know that I am not from this time."

Rose was not amused, but she was amazed. And shocked. Jane saw the surprised look on her face and was satisfied with his being correct, but only for a moment, and a very brief one at that. He was right? He couldn't be. Time travel was impossible. He knew that. He knew it. Then why would Rose Tyler's reaction be one that proved it was?

Jane stood, wide-eyed, staring at this colleague of the man who called himself the Doctor. He had to figure out what was going on.

*****MeNtAlGrAcE*****

Lisbon was losing her temper now. She hit her fist down on the desk. Hard.

"How can you expect me to let you just walk in from your little box, and your blond haired bimbo, your crazy looks, your messed up screwdriver, just let you WALTZ RIGHT IN TO MY TEAM!"

"Well. I didn't waltz. I can't waltz, can't really dance much at all. I could last time around, but not this time, not as well anyway. And Rose is no Bimbo!Weeellll, No a dumb one, well, she can be at times but-"

Lisbon was getting so frustrated with to amount of similarities between this man and Jane.

"Tell me your name. Just a name. Please." She said, attempting to keep her voice down, and calm.

"John Smi-"

"NO! YOUR REAL NAME!"

"I can't tell you. I wont tell you. And you now what? I don't need to." The Doctor said as he plonked his conversed feet upon the desk, right by Lisbon's clenched fist and smirked. The Doctor was obviously not going to crack.

* * *

**Thanks! Please review! Means sooo much! Let us know what you think!**


	10. Blue Inquiries

**A/N- Taylor is baaaaacck! :D Fun fact for you all! I wrote this chapter in a total of about two hours (when I was meant to be studying, I might add) while listening to nothing but Eminem. Yeah. I am THAT sad. Anyway, hope you enjoy, because I risked failing my science test to write this and that deserves reviews! ;) (Not really don't worry (: )**

**And a HUGE thanks to Mentalgal for helping me out of my being stuckness… :)**

* * *

"It seems to me, _Doctor_," Lisbon started, "that, like Jane, you have a serious problem with authority," the Doctor smiled slightly at that, _you have no idea, _he thought, but let her continue, "I already have one consultant, and he makes me enough mess to clean up. So, you don't have to tell me your name, but as long as you're on my team, and you're drinking my crappy coffee, you go by my rules. Clear?" The Doctor was about to point out that he drank tea, not coffee, but at the last moment, thought the better of it.

"Clear," he replied.

"Good," Lisbon answered. Still extremely annoyed with him, that much he could tell. They stared at each other until Lisbon turned towards the door.

The Doctor ran after Lisbon as she finally exited the interrogation room, and he couldn't help but think that she looked ready to explode. In fact, she looked somewhat like what Jackie had looked like before she had slapped him. Either way, it looked as if it was going to take a lot more than his usual charm to win this one over. _A lot _more. He didn't know how Jane did it.

He could see Rose sitting next to Agent Van Pelt, looking rather awkward. He sent her a comforting smile and she smiled back, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, and the Doctor didn't blame her one bit. He wanted to do the same thing. "So Agent Lisbon," he'd decided not to push it by calling her Teresa, "What's next?" he asked with a smile. She glared at him, but other than that, completely ignored him. _Better that getting slapped, I suppose. _The Doctor thought to himself.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Rose was making her way over to him, but he turned his attention back to Agent Lisbon. Which is why he didn't see Rose fall until she had already hit the floor. Everything almost went in slow motion for the Doctor after that. Every one was rushing over to Rose. His Rose. He didn't realise he was running towards her too, until he had bent down and was holding her head in his hands and calling her name quietly but frantically, as if the sound of his voice would wake her from her unconscious state.

Eventually, after about five minutes of the Doctor thinking his hearts might actually beat out of his chest, Roses eyes fluttered open. The Doctor sighed in relief and took her into his arms for a bone-crushing hug. "Rose Tyler, don't you ever do that to me again."

Rose laughed slightly, despite the situation, "I'll do my best."

"Do better," The Doctor muttered into the side of her neck, sending a chill up her spine. Through all of this, the pair seemed to have forgotten that they had an audience. Until someone (namely Lisbon) cleared their throat, and the two blushed a nice shade of pink. Or Rose did, but the Doctor who maintained that Time Lords did not blush, did nothing of the sort. It was just a sudden change in the temperature. Or that was what he reasoned to himself anyway, when he felt his cheeks heating up.

"Rose?" The Doctor started, standing and holding out a hand to help his companion to her feet.

"Yeah?" Rose replied cautiously. She didn't like it when the Doctor used that tone. It usually meant sitting through a lot of poking and prodding.

"Do you have any idea why you just collapsed?" the Doctor asked, only getting a shake of the head as a reply.

"I'd like to try something, if I may, Miss Tyler," came Janes voice from the small crowd that was left. Rose looked at the Doctor, and then nodded. Jane observed this with a mutter of "interesting," but other than that, he didn't comment on it. "I'd like to try and hypnotise you," he stated.

Rose looked at him with a straight face and nodded again, but he could see it in her eyes… There was something she was worried he'd find out. What? It couldn't be that she was a _time _traveller, that was just ridiculous. "Excellent," Jane said and started to lead her over to his couch.

"Okay, I want you to close your eyes and relax. Listen to my voice." Jane started when Rose was sitting down, he also noted the Doctor watching on worriedly. He obviously had feelings for the young woman in front of him. "I want you to go back to the dead woman's family's house and explain to us _exactly_ what happened."

"We got to the house an' Grace tol' me to stay in the car, 'cause they heard yelling in the house…" Rose started to replay the events, her London accent thicker in her semi-conscious state. "But I didn't listen…" Jane watched the Doctor roll his eyes, despite what could have possibly happened. "I got outta the car, I was goin' to follow them, but I got a call from the Doctor…" Then Roses eyes snapped open. "That's all I remember. Sorry."

"Ah, can I try?" The Doctor asked stepping forward. Jane moved from his position in front of Rose, and stood next to Lisbon. "Trust me?" The Doctor repeated his question from what felt like so long ago.

And, of course, Rose gave him the same answer. The answer that he was expecting. "Always."

The Doctor smiled, closed his eyes and pressed his fingertips to either side of her head.

Jane watched as the Doctor's brow creased and was about to look further when Lisbon broke into his thoughts, "That's what happened to me. I couldn't remember," Lisbon said, obviously thinking back to her experience with hypnosis, "She drugged?" she asked with, what Jane thought, was almost certainly a trace of worry for Rose.

"Oh, most definitely. Something pretty strong too. But I have a hunch that it's not going to stop the Doctor," Jane replied.

Lisbon, however, seemed more sceptical, "that's what you said," she muttered.

"Well, you're still here aren't you?" Jane replied.

Lisbon just turned back to the Doctor and Rose. "Rose, I need you to let me in," the Doctor said to her, it was as if Jane and Lisbon weren't there. "If their's anything you don't want me to see, just picture a door there, I wont open it." But to the Doctor's surprise, no doors appeared. He could see everything. Her childhood, growing up without her father, Jackie crying in the middle of the night, Mickey, him (the old him and the new him). Everything. Because she was letting him. "This could bring up some old memories, so if something gets too hard, just tell me and I'll stop. Okay?"

"Okay," Rose replied. But they both knew she wouldn't.

The Doctor sifted through her most recent memories. But where there should have been his phone call, and what ever came after that, probably an attack, there was nothing. Just a big blank nothing. "Her memory's not just blocked, it's been erased. That's why your hypnosis didn't work," the Doctor explained.

The Doctor felt something different in his mind. Another presence. He felt… Rose. His eyes snapped open and he pulled his hands away from the sides of her head. "Could you give us a minute?" The Doctor asked, his surprised eyes not leaving Roses equally surprised ones. Jane and Lisbon left, Jane with a curious glance and Lisbon with a mumble of 'sure, it's not like we have a double murder to solve or anything.' "Rose? We're you just…" The Doctor trailed off.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to," Rose said, looking down at her shoes.

"Rose Tyler. You I just saw _everything _in your mind, and you're saying sorry for just peeking in mine?" The Doctor laughed.

Now that she knew he wasn't mad, Rose looked up at him and he could see the mischievous look in her eyes, "Well, I didn't show you everythin'," she started, "'Cause some of my dreams, I thought they might've been a bit much for you to handle." And with that, she gave him that cheeky smile and walked over to talk to Grace. Leaving the Doctor totally and utterly, gob smacked.

* * *

**Review guys, because you know what they say! Reviews= Love= Writers feeling loved= Happy writers= New chapters faster= Reviews, and the cycle starts again. ;) Ok, so they don't say that, but I do. I actually made it up on the spot, but I say it now! Ok? Good. And… GO! :D**


	11. Red Rifles

A little later that day, as the Doctor was still trying to read the minds of Vanpelt and Cho, Lisbon had headed back to her office, and Jane had followed.

"You asked to see me?" He asked, sticking his head into her office.

"Oh yeah.. Just curious... Before Hightower called, before all this happened, what were you going to ask me?"

"Oh.. Uh... Oh yes… well, I was wondering, seeing as now we have hit a brick wall on the case, would you like to come out for coffee with me?" Jane asked nervously.

Lisbon was in a state of shock. Had Patrick Jane just asked her out... On a date? No way.

"Why?"

"Ah, you know… we hve nothing better to do. You don't have to come…"

"Nah, I'll come."

After convincing Lisbon it was only right for him to drive, Jane took her to a beautiful cafe on the edge of a pier, over looking the ocean.

Once they were sitting down, Jane noticed Lisbon's gaze drifting over the horizon.

"I thought you'd like it, it reminds you of your early childhood yes? The good parts I mean."

"Huh?" seeing as she had just broken out of her trance on the ocean, it took a while for her brain to process what Jane had said, "Ah... Yeah, I s'pose. Mum used to take me to the beach every Sunday... Before the accident."

Jane immediately regretted bringing up her childhood.

"What would you like my dear?" he asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh ummm," she looked through the menu, "just a regular flat white thanks. So Jane... What's this all about?"

"its a nice day, we have nothing better to do, and this place has great tea."

Jane got up and excused himself as he went up to order their drinks, leaving Lisbon to her thoughts.

Why had Jane felt the need to ask her out? There must have been another reason... The case... No, it couldn't be to hypnotise her, she wasn't one of the ones who had lost their memories, speaking of which, how could they have been drugged? There was no way her agents would allow themselves to be drugged...

Jane returned, and, reading her expression, knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Lisbon, I have something to tell you... About the case... About, the Doctor and Tyler."

"Yes? What?"

Suddenly, without warning, there were gunshots all around, the first bullet causing Lisbon to go straight for her gun, and drawing it, she yelled, "CBI! Drop the weapon!" but she couldn't even see the shooter, only a crowd of café-goers running around in panic. She was waving her gun around aiming it at everything. There was an suspensful silence, then people began to get up from the ground they had jumped to and hurry off to their cars whilst on their mobiles. Jane slowly rose, and his heart was pumping incredibly fast as Lisbon slowly lowered her weapon into it's holster.

"Let's get out of here." she suggested, turning towards the carpark.

BAM!

Lisbon fell to the ground, clutching her side, and Jane was immediately crouching beside her. Her vision was getting blurred. She rolled onto her back, holding pressure on the bullet-wound in her side. She was bleeding. Bleeding bad.

"Jane," her voice croaked between gasps, "call the paramedics, now."

Jane snapped back into reality and grabbed his phone out, dialling 911.

Lisbon could only just see a blurred Jane kneeling by her, and hear his muffled voice yelling at the person on the other side of the phone. Her eyelids were getting heavier, and she could feel her breaths getting fainter, then, everything went black.

Ring ring… Ring ring….

Grace excused herself from the Doctor's lecture on memory loss to answer her mobile. "Vanpelt."

"Is this agent Grace Van Pelt of the California Bureau of Investigatioin?" said a female voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes, er... Who's this?"

"I am from administration of California State hospital. You are listed on Ms. Lisbon's admission form as next of kin. I must inform you that your colleague agent Lisbon is in intensive care and your consultant, Mr. Patrick Jane is with her. Please come as soon as possible."

"Yes ma' m."

After quickly explaining to Cho, Rigsby, the Doctor and Rose what had been said, they drove to the hospital.

Lisbon. Teresa Lisbon, unconscious in a hospital bed. Jane never thought he would see the day. She had been taken out of intensive care, and was in one of the general wards. They had taken the tubes out of her, apart from the drip. They said she'd have to stay for observation for about 3 days.

"Patrick?" The Doctor asked as he came into the room, "how is she?" and before could respond, he took out a small metal pole with a blue light on the end and held it up to Lisbon's head, then flicked it, and stood back and smiled at Jane.

"What was that?" Jane asked, "that thing you have behind your back."

"I can't believe I didn't see this before! It's so... Human! Oh how absolutely romantically brilliant!" the Doctor said exitedly, his gaze shifting from Jane to Lisbon and back again, "You love her!"

"What?" Jane asked, feeling slightly frusterated with the Doctor.

"Ah! Denial... A common human trait... Humans! You... I mean we... Really are brilliant!"

"What? I'm not in denial. We're friends, that's all."

"Whatever." the Doctor said, pacing the room, and then he seemed to remember Janes question from earlier. "Oh yes, the sonic," he started, pulling it out to look at it, then giving it a smile, "Uh, well, Right. There's something I must tell you about Rose Tyler and myself..."

"Jane?" a croaky voice from the bed interrupted, " Jane? What happened?"

"Lisbon, thank God."

Lisbon tried to sit up in her bed, but collapsed back down due to a sharp pain in her side.

"At the cafe... There was a shooter, and he, well... Shot you." Jane said, staring at his boss like he hadn't seen her for a lifetime.


	12. Blue I'm Bloody Stuck

**A/N- So, this kinda took me a while, but not as long as Mentalgal, which isn't so bad when ya think about it. XD Ahh... What else? Oh yeah. There's not much Jane or Lisbon in this one, coz, you know... Lisbon got shot, and kinda has to stay in hospital (blame Mentalgal for that one too) Just blame her for pretty much everything. You love me more. XD Kidding! **

**Aaaanddd.. We decided that since I couldn't think of a title for this chapter, you guys could choose one. Just suggest one in your review and we'll choose the best one. The winner gets their suggestion used, a dedication in the next chapter and a one shot dedicated to them, written by us, with a weird thing of their choice in it. Yeah, we are desperate, So enjoy and review!**

* * *

The Doctor wasn't ready for that. Not at all. He wasn't ready for human things like guns. He didn't like guns, but for some odd reason, humans felt safer when they had a weapon. It was something he would never understand. "Agent Lisbon, I, ah, hate to interrupt," The Doctor started, shifting his gaze from Jane to Lisbon and back again. "But can I ask where you put my box?"

Rose let out a small noise and when the Doctor turned to look at her, he saw her mouthing 'rude'. "Really?" Rose nodded. The Doctor frowned until it seemed to dawn on him. "Oh! Right! I'm glad you're okay too."

"Doctor, until I know _exactly _what's going on, you're not getting anything," Lisbon replied. _At least we're not getting accused anymore, _the Doctor thought. _And I was just being _polite, _I could find the TARDIS whenever I like. _

"Ah well, worth a shot. Come on then Rose. Let's leave these two to… Do whatever… We're just going to go get some chips." The Doctor replied. He'd just have to find the old girl himself.

"So what're we really doin' Doctor?" Rose asked once they were outside.

"We're going to get chips!" Rose gave him a disbelieving look so he continued, "We are! Then, we're going to find the TARDIS. I need to find out what that hand we found belongs to, and to do that I need my scanner, and to get that, I need the TARDIS, and to do that-".

"I Get it Doctor," Rose interrupted him.

"I have a good idea what it is, but I need to be sure." The Doctor smiled and took Roses hand as they walked towards the nearest chip shop.

"So what do you think it is?" Rose asked curiously.

The Doctor tilted his head a little to the left, "weeellll, when I say 'good idea' I mean a hunch."

"And by a hunch you mean?" Rose asked, starting to get the idea that the Doctor didn't know what it was. And that in its self worried her.

The Doctor stopped walking. "Are you starting to doubt me Rose Tyler?" Rose noted the worry in his voice and was quick to reassure him.

"No! I'm just…" Rose trailed off, and looked at the ground. The Doctor tilted her chin up so that she could see the worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"I-… She got shot Doctor… And she's a trained agent! I jus'…" The tears that had been forming in her eyes spilt over and the Doctor pulled her into his arms. "'S jus' a shock that's all." The Doctor nodded and rubbed comforting circles on her back, and after a while, Rose mumbled something into his jacket.

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked softly, he was pretty sure he had heard her wrong.

"Nothin'. It doesn't matter." Rose said wiping at her eyes.

"Okay," The Doctor conceded, taking her hand again. But in the back of his mind, he knew he had heard her right. He knew what she had said. 'It could've been you y'know.'

***MeNtAlGrAcE***

"Where do you think they're really going?" Lisbon asked Jane after the pair had left.

Jane smiled a small smile, "to get chips." Although he knew that was the opposite of what they were doing. Jane didn't know what those two were, as much as he had trouble admitting it, even to himself, at least one of them weren't human. But he wasn't ready to tell Lisbon about his crazy theory. Not yet. They'd gotten pretty close and he wasn't about to risk that, because if he was wrong, she'd send him to a insane asylum as quick as she could. Jane didn't want that again, least of all because of Lisbon.

"You want to follow them don't you?" Lisbon asked, expecting a straight out yes. But instead she got a surprise. She could see hesitation in her consultant's eyes. Usually Jane would jump at the chance to do something like that.

"I've already got the others on it."

Lisbon gave him a look. Why wouldn't Jane want to do it himself? "Alright then, lets go." She said, attempting to get out again, but Jane pushed her back onto the bed.

"You, my dear Lisbon, aren't going anywhere."

***MeNtAlGrAcE***

The Doctor and Rose had finished their chips and payed (weeellll, psychically, but that was just a minor detail, the Doctor reasoned,) and were on their way to the TARDIS. The Doctor had used his sonic to lock onto the TARDIS' energy signal, so they had figured the TARDIS was in CBI evidence, much to the Doctors irritation. "An evidence locker isn't much of a hiding place is it? I mean, if they didn't want me to find it, wouldn't they put it somewhere a bit more… Mysterious?" The Doctor rambled as they walked in and flashed the psychic paper at the guard.

Then the voice of Cho came from behind them, "they came after the box, just like Jane said. You owe me ten bucks."

"Damn," Rigsby muttered, pulling a ten-dollar note out of his pocket.

"I was thinkin' it might have been because they wanted you to find it," Rose replied to the Doctors question.

"Yeah," The Doctor sighed and turned around to face the two agents. "We stumbled in by accident?" The Doctor tried lamely.

Cho pulled out his handcuffs and Rigsby did the same. "Doctor, Rose Tyler, you are under arrest for trespassing... Again." Rigsby said then read them their rights.

"You know this all seems a little bit familiar…" The Doctor said.

"Doctor?" Rose said.

"Yes Rose?"

"Be quiet."

***MeNtAlGrAcE***

"Agent Cho! What did I say about arresting these two?" Hightower demanded after the Doctor and Rose had been sitting in an interrogation room. Again. For almost an hour before Hightower had stormed in. But Cho, as always, kept a straight face. Lisbon would be proud, the Doctor thought.

"They were trespassing Ma'am, I had every right to arrest them."

"They are consulting. They're allowed to see the evidence," Hightower answered again, still annoyed.

"They didn't get permission from either Agent Lisbon or myself," Cho replied. He had been over the same conversation at least three times already in the space of five minutes with the Doctor and Rose.

"Uncuff them Agent Cho."

Cho turned to the pair of consultants, one of which was holding his cuffed hands out expectantly. "Yes Ma'am," Cho agreed grudgingly, after a long pause.

"Thankyou Agent Cho," the Doctor said with a smile as he got up to walk out of the room.

"Doctor! Can I speak to you for a moment?" Hightower asked before he had a chance to reach the door. Cho had left and Rose was standing in the doorway, not exactly sure what she was meant to be doing. Did she stay or go? She sent a questioning look to the Doctor who tilted his head slightly to tell her to stand next to him.

"This can't keep happening Doctor," Hightower said. "You need to be discreet, understood?"

"People are dead, and you want me to be discreet?" the Doctor asked and shook his head in disbelief. "What does that agency do to you people?"

Rose could see Hightower's jaw clench, "I understand that Doctor, but that doesn't change the fact that some form of alien is involved, and as a Time Agent it is my job to keep it from the general public, which includes my agents."

The Doctor looked at her, "Agent Hightower, you know a lot about me, don't you?" Hightower nodded. "Then you should know this as well. I don't take orders. Not from you, not from anybody." Rose knew if she looked into his eyes she would see that they had darkened. She knew what that meant, she only hoped Hightower did too.

That was the Oncoming Storm.

* * *

**Soo? I know there's no action, but ya know, you just got some of that, and Mentalgal really is much better at it than me. xD I did give you a little fluff though!**

**Fun fact for everybody- This is the first mystery I've EVER been apart of writing. Just sayin'. :) **

**REVIEW GUYS!**


	13. Red Rivalries xD

**So sorrrrrrrry! I hate how I take so long to write these damn chaps! I'm just so lazy and when im not lazy Im busy and vise versa same old excuses xD Anyway. Hope you like it, enjoy. **** And many thanks to my partner in writing, Taylor Grace, for getting me to write the chap and helping me with it and editing – NOBEL PRIZE TO TAZ! :D**

"Jane?"

"Yeah Lisbon?"

The two had been sitting in silence for a while as Lisbon had drifted off to sleep.

"Can you call the nurse please?" Lisbon said in a shaky voice, and she suddenly went pale.

"Why? are you okay?" Jane asked as he leant over quickly and pressed the green button above Lisbon's bed, "Lisbon what's wrong? Lisbon!"

Lisbon was pale as pale could be, and she was staring straight at the roof, biting her lip so hard it had lost all colour. A nurse hurried in.

"Ms. Lisbon. Oh dear."

Lisbon's shoulders rose and she vomited. Jane removed the hair from the shaking Lisbon's eyes and held his eyes on hers for as long as he could before the nurse hurried him out of the room. On the way out, he spotted the vomit. It was the average vomit, but with a tinge of… blood.

Jane was pacing up and down the waiting room and when a doctor came around the corner he practically jumped on him.

"Is she okay? What happened? There was blood in her vomit, what does that mean? Is she-"

"Mr. Jane. You can't go and see her right now. She has been placed in a quarantine zone. No questions please."

"What. Happened." It was not a question. It was an order.

"Mr. Jane, Ms. Lisbon is experiencing a rather odd occurrence with her immune system… it appears to have… failed."

"What?"

"Her immune system… something has attacked it and, well, she is practically exposed to every sickness in existence. There is no explanation why. No infections in the bullet-wound, nothing."

Jane could do nothing for Lisbon there. He knew the Doctor had something to do with this. This 'Doctor' and his sidekick turn up and suddenly Hightower has a secret she simply won't tell and Lisbon could die at any moment? Coincidence? Unlikely.

Jane walked to his car furiously and swiftly, throwing himself in and slamming the door. He reversed out from the hospital and sped toward the CBI.

Jane's pace didn't slow as he hurried through the elevator doors out into the bullpen and then into Lisbon's office. He began to pace once more. Suddenly the Doctor stuck his head in.

"You." Jane said in a cold, harsh voice.

"Ya…" the doctor said, stepping inside with a confused expression and swinging his hands behind his back, "Wassup" he said, popping the "p" as usual then frowned. "Sorry, got that one from Rose. I really shouldn't use it though…"

"We need to talk."

**MeNtAlGrAcE**

Lisbon had been sleeping again, and awoke to a new room, the smell of disinfectant and antibacterial cream everywhere, she was wearing an oxygen mask. Last time she checked she could breath just fine. She reached up to her mask, but she couldn't get it off… it was strapped to her face. A voice filled the room.

"It's ok Teresa you are still in hospital. There were some complications and therefore you must stay in intensive care until you have fully recovered."

**MeNtAlGrAcE**

"Listen, DOC, if you don't tell me who you are, who she is," Jane pointed out the window of Lisbon's office to Rose without looking away from the doctor's eyes, "what you're doing here and why she is now in QUARANTINE I will smash up your precious box and never let it be returned!" Jane yelled, knowing that half of what he was saying wasn't true.

"Agent Lisbon is in quarantine… interesting thing quarantine, because no matter how hard those Doctor's try, something always eventually gets through. It would be a day from now, or it could be a year… Y'know there was this time me and Rose went to… This place… And they'd turned the whole… Area into a quarantine zone, because the whole population had failing immune systems. As a way to-"

"Who are you?" Jane asked again, interrupting him before he could continue his, very strange story. This man was getting very frustrating, but below the anger, Jane somewhat respected him for it. Although, at that moment the anger was definitely taking control.

"I'm-" The Doctor started.

"AND DON'T SAY THE DOCTOR OR I SWEAR…"

"Ok calm down Patrick. I'm John Smith…"

"You…"

"Ah! Wait. Names don't matter." The Doctor said, taking a step back from the very angry Jane, "I think it's about time we told you. Rose and I, we aren't from around here…"

"I gathered. Where are you from?"

"Well Rose is from England…"

"And you Doctor? Where are you from?"

"Scotland…" The Doctor said as he slipped into a Scottish accent.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"Wow…" The Doctor was smiling, an amazed expression on his face, "I haven't seen you get this mad about anything on this case yet. _Except_ when Agent Lisbon's involved… You really love her, don't you?" He hadn't dropped the accent yet, Jane noticed.

"Who?" Jane knew the answer, but he wasn't willing to say it. Not yet.

"Agent Lisbon. And d'you know what I think? I think she loves you too!" The Doctor said, sounding almost excited.

"Careful _Doctor_, or I might have to go tell Rose how you feel about her." Jane almost laughed at the Doctor's quizzical look, "It's written all over your face. Plain to see. Lucky for you, you hide it well enough that most people wouldn't see it. Now. Tell me who you are, and what you are doing here."

"Alight, alright. I'm a Timelord. The last of the Timelords. I travel through time and space in my TARDIS, that blue box you have so rudely taken? It stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. And Rose is my… accomplice, you could say." He finished with a smile.

There was a fire burning in Jane's eyes. He was sick of this man's meaningless rambling. He wanted answers.

"No more games. Tell me the truth…" Jane's voice was weaker, but he was still furious.

"That is the truth." The doctor met Jane's eyes with his. "I could prove it to you but I get arrested every time I do anything apart from sitting in here answering pointless questions…"

Jane studied the man. He seemed to be telling the truth. "Fine. Come with me."

He was definitely crazy. But, Jane had to listen to the Doctor… it was his only chance of working out what was wrong with Lisbon.

After asking Grace and Rose to join them, the four of them rushed down to evidence storage.

Jane heard the Doctor whisper something to Rose…

"You wanna get out of here right?" She nodded. The Doctor looked over to Jane and Jane pretended not to have heard. He went over to Grace.

"Van Pelt?" He whispered, slowing to drop behind Rose and the Doctor, "Get ready to draw your gun."

"Why?" she asked, but Jane had already left to catch up with the other two. Grace unlocked the storage room and the Doctor immediately put his hand in his pocket. Grace noticed and rested her hand on her gun, watching the Doctor intently.

"There's my lovely!" The Doctor yelled, ran towards the box, and… Hugged it? But before anyone had any time to say anything, Rose and the Doctor were inside, and Jane and Grace were losing it.

Jane was banging on the doors of the box like a crazed-man yelling – "NO! Come back!"

Grace had gotten out her gun and was yelling, "STEP OUT OF THE BOX NOW OR WE'LL SHOOT! GET OUT NOW! STEP OUT OF THE BOX!"

Yes I am loving suspense at the moment… there is plenty more of that to come – I am sorry for taking so long with my chap – really. I hoped you like it, please review!


	14. Blue Distractions

**So, you guys wanna know what I realised when I was writing this? Not really? Well too bad 'cause I'm gunna tell you anyway. Our first chapter of Red Smile Blue Box was published on the 20/1/2011 and I started writing this chapter on the 20/8/2011. Which makes this our 8 month anniversary of this fic. That's pretty cool. Just sayin'. But we want to thank everybody for sticking with it for this long, and hope you enjoy the rest of it. :)**

* * *

Meanwhile inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was frantically racing around the console room, pressing buttons and pulling leavers all over the place. Rose looked at him, "Doctor? Where're we goin'?"

The Doctor turned to look at her for the first time they had entered the TARDIS, "Well, if Patrick Jane's not going to let us finish solving our mystery without Agent Lisbon, then what do we need to do? Get Agent Lisbon, figure out what's making her sick, cure what's making her sick, and then… I actually haven't figured that bit out yet. But! I would _assume _that everyone would be so wrapped up in Agent Lisbon being alive and well that they'd forget about our little… Felony." The Doctor finished with a smile and went back to pressing buttons.

"And if they don't?"

He spun around to look at her, "Rose Tyler, stop being so negative."

"Sorry."

"So first stop? The hospital!" The Doctor said pulling a leaver sending them both tumbling to the floor. Again. It seemed to be where they spent a lot of their time, Rose mused as she lifted herself off the grating.

"Doctor?" Rose asked after stepping out of the TARDIS, "was there a guard last time?"

"Ah. Well. Do you think they would notice us taking his charge?" The Doctor asked hopefully.

"I think he might, yeah." Rose replied.

"Oh," the Doctor said, as if he was expecting her to give him any other answer, "well I suppose I'll just have to do this instead." He handed her the psychic paper, "you're her long lost cousin from London." And with that he went to walk off.

"Where're you off to then?" Rose asked after him.

"I'm going to repark the TARDIS, Rose. I think someone might notice a big blue police box sitting in the middle of a hospital hall." He said as if it was obvious and then turned the corner towards the TARDIS.

"Repark the TARDIS." Rose muttered to herself. "Right." She walked towards Lisbon's room, and as expected, was stopped by the guard.

"We can't allow you to pass, unless you're family ma'am."

"I _am _family." Rose said, trying to sound as confident as possible, but her eyes kept dropping to the gun strapped to the guard's belt. She really hoped the Doctor knew what he was doing. Rose heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS dematerialising, and decided to distract the guards from the noise. "I was doin' an exchange in London when I heard my closest cousin had been injured and I jus' had to come visit her." Rose then saw the TARDIS materialise _in _Agent Lisbon's hospital room, and the hospital bed and all got engulfed by the walls of the TARDIS.

That was when she decided that the guard was going to need a much better distraction than a long lost cousin. "Y'know," she started, stepping forward and playing with the guard's tie, "I've always liked a man in uniform, if you ever get bored," she said as the TARDIS disappeared again. _Now for the quick exit_, she thought. "Call me," she said with a flirty smile, slipping a card into his pocket and walking away, being careful to keep up the act until she rounded the corner.

And ran straight into the Doctor. "'Always liked a man in uniform?'" He asked. At her questioning look he answered, "Time Lord hearing."

She nodded. "Not really. I actually like suits better." She answered with a smirk and walked into the TARDIS.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise, then a question came to him, "Whose number did you give him?" He asked as he lead her into what Rose knew to be the Doctor's medical room.

"My drycleaners." Rose answered simply and went to stand next to Lisbon's bed, while the Doctor took samples from her hair and blood. "What's wrong with her?" Rose asked, her tone conveying her worry.

"I don't know yet Rose. But I promise you, I will find out." The Doctor replied and walked out of the room with the samples he had taken.

Rose turned to Lisbon and began speaking. "I know you probably can't hear me, but you need to get through this. 'Cause I got a feelin' your bloke Jane wants to tell you somethin'." She sighed. "He's a lot like the Doctor, y'know. I dunno what you two've been through together, but I know what I've been through with the Doctor, and no matter what, I wouldn't change it for the world. And I think you two are the same." Rose sighed again and moved towards the door, feeling a little bit stupid, but before she walked out she said one more thing, "Don't give up on him Teresa."

****MeNtAlGrAcE****

Jane slumped. They had lost them. Their last connection to what could be wrong with Lisbon and they had lost it. He punched the wall. "Jane, you need to calm down." He heard Van Pelt say, but he didn't care. Lisbon's last hope had literally just disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**So that's my chapter. Finally! :D Better late than never. But y'know. Homework, teachers, tests, school. It's not really my fault. Only partly…**

**The end. **

**PS- sorry if it's unbelievably bad, but I'm coming of a like, 3 months writers block, and this is only the second thing I've written in a long time so yeah. My bad.**


	15. Red Running

Ok I'm SORRY! I REALLY am! I REALLY don't mean to take this long to UD, and I am SO SORRY it is so short, but I'm having a bad case of writer's block with this one… Thanks so much to my partner-in-writing Taz, who helped me out of my slum : ) And of course many thanks to all of our wonderful reviewers!

Jane stood staring at the now empty space. He didn't know what the Doctor's next move would be, which if he had been in a better mood, he would be fascinated by. It was a very new feeling for him, true confusion. But he wasn't fascinated, because his boss, his best friend, his Lisbon was lying in a hospital bed and he had no way of making her better. That's when it hit him.

Lisbon. If I was an alien trying to solve an alien crime, where would I go? To the cop who got mysteriously sick soon after investigating it. I have to get to the hospital.

Grace wasn't used to seeing Jane like that. She was used to seeing him with a slightly cocky grin and always with a plan. Always. But now, now he just looked defeated. And she didn't like it. "Jane-" She started, but she didn't know what to say next. I'm sorry? That wouldn't even begin to explain how she was feeling. And just as she was about to speak again, Jane started running.

"Keep up Li- Van Pelt!" he called as he raced upstairs, hoping he'd get there in time.

Grace stood, confused, and jogged after Jane. How did Lisbon manage to do this time after time?

Once they were at the hospital, Jane was refused entry to Lisbon's observation room. No one was aloud in any more because of her weak immune system. Grace however, being listed as next of kin, was. So he sent her in, and the Junior agent sent him a comforting grin as a doctor lead her out of sight. A doctor… as Jane sat in the waiting room, anger at the Doctor was still present in his mind, even though he knew it wasn't really the Doctor's fault. Suddenly, he heard familiar voices coming from one of the corridors.

"But Doctor," A female voice said, "we need to… he has a right to know…"

A male voice responded.

"Look. We can't do that Rose. It's too dangerous. Not just for Agent Lisbon, but for the whole universe."

Both had British accents. And emerged from the corridor and into the waiting room, neither spotting Jane as they headed for the door.

Jane got up, and started to follow them as quickly and quietly as he could.

They lead him to the phone box they had escaped in from the evidence storage. The doors opened, and Jane followed them until, after letting Rose inside, the Doctor was just about to step in. Jane had them now. All he had to do was…

"Patrick!" The Doctor said, spinning around and leaning on the frame of the TARDIS' door. He was smiling. Why was he smiling? "Care to join us?"

Jane was shocked, and he knew that shock was present on his face, so he quickly changed his expression to one of calm and cleared his throat. "E herm… uh yes, I'd like to save Lisbon."

The Doctor smiled, a small smile this time and moved inside the TARDIS, and to Jane's surprise, beckoned him in with a wave of his head.

Jane stepped inside, amazed at how big it was. It had to be an illusion. He walked to the very side of the console. No. It couldn't be real… things couldn't be bigger on the inside…

"So, I do believe there is some rush!"

The Doctor's voice snapped Jane back to reality.

"Yes there is. Lisbon?" he replied.

"Well. Here's the plan. Well not THE plan… there are a lot of plans that go on… Roses plan… well she has thought of a few plans…. Well a particular plan that was originally Roses and now-"

"DOCTOR!" Jane and Rose said at the same time.

"Right. Well Patrick, here it is. We need to use the TARDIS to travel into the future to find the alien that has caused Lisbon's sickness."

"Ok Doctor," he said, "Let's go."

**And that's a rap. Sorry it's so short… : ) Please review :D**


	16. Blue Wakings

**Guys! It's been a while, hasn't is? I've missed you all. :) Anyway, here ya go. Enjoy. **

**Dear our readers, enjoy this, the next one may take a while. From Taylor. xD**

* * *

The Doctor waited a beat for the inevitable questions that would come. _Three, two, one, and…_

"The future?" Jane asked as if he thought he'd heard wrong. "Are you two completely insane? We don't have _time _for this! Lisbon is dying!"

"This is the TARDIS. The TARDIS is a time machine. This is how we're going to save Lisbon," the Doctor explained calmly, almost like he was talking to a young child.

"We're going to save Lisbon with a box and a…" Jane stopped and tried to find the right word, "Party trick?"

"That was harsh, and no. We're going to save Lisbon with you, a box, carefully applied logic and a whole lot of luck. Rose, could you take Patrick to see her?" the Doctor asked, already fiddling with something on the TARDIS' console.

"Yeah sure." Rose spoke up for the first time during the exchange. "Come on," she gestured with her head in the direction of the nearest exit.

They left the Doctor to do whatever it was that he was doing, and headed towards Lisbon's room. "Y'know…" Rose started, trying to fill the award silence that had overcome them, "the Doctor knows what he's doin'."

"I'm sure he does. You have complete faith in him, don't you? Why? What could one man have possibly done to deserve such a high level of trust?"

Rose was speechless. Until she decided that if Patrick Jane wanted to play that way, she would play that way too. So just as they reached the door that they were looking for she asked, "You love her, don't you?" When Jane stayed silent and kept his face unreadable, she continued, "You don't need to say anythin', it's all over your face, 'specially when you're around her. You get that look." And with that she opened the door, revealing a room with Lisbon lying in a bed in it.

Jane had to do a double take to confirm that it was Lisbon. She looked so fragile that he almost didn't want to breathe in case it broke her. And she was so pale. "You can talk to her if you want to, the Doctor can wake her up for you. If you want. But he won't do it without your permission. I keep tellin' him he's not an actual Doctor, but he says 'he still has to go by the same rules as _actual _Doctors.' Which means he needs the permission of next of kin, which he tells me, is you." She paused. "Wow, I've been spendin' _way _too much time with 'im."

"The other doctors said it wasn't safe to wake her up," Jane mumbled, still staring at Lisbon's face. It wasn't right, seeing her like that. Deathly pale. Tubes coming out of her. Her hair a mess. This wasn't the strong Teresa Lisbon he knew. This was the broken version.

"The Doctor's not 'other doctors'," Rose said with a small smile, "I'll go get 'im."

Rose walked out and Jane walked slowly over to Lisbon's bed and gently took her hand. "Lisbon what had they done to you?" He took a breath to try and steady his voice which was shaking slightly. "We're going to fix this Lisbon. You're going to be yelling at me and threatening to shoot me in no time. And when you're healthy again, I'll tell you something. I lo-"

The Doctor chose that moment to walk in. "Not interrupting anything are we? Good." Rose knew that the Doctor knew perfectly well that he was interrupting something. Which was why she was glaring daggers at him. "Right! So! Just give her a shot of this, and a shot of that, little bit of adrenaline, she'll be awake any minute now." The Doctor said with a grin.

Jane didn't know what he Doctor had given her, but five minutes later, Lisbon's eye lids started to flutter open. "Jane?" She asked, her voice croaky and cracked.

"Doctor don't we have that thing to do?" Rose asked, receiving a blank look from the Time Lord, "You know, the thing with the TARDIS?" she elaborated, this time emphasising it with a nod towards the door.

"Oh yeah. Right. The thing… With the TARDIS… Let's go do that." The Doctor spun on his heels and walked out of the room, with Rose close behind. Just as soon as they were out of earshot, Rose wacked him across the arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"You know exactly what that was for," Rose said, glaring at him.

The Doctor pulled a way too innocent face to be telling the truth and replied, "Rose Tyler, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You do too! He was just about to tell her! And you walk in!"

"I don't know why you're so upset about it." The Doctor said, sounding genuinely puzzled. Humans. They never did make sense to him. As much as he loved them, they were so… _Unusual._

"Because I thought there might _finally _be some romance on the TARDIS." Rose answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rose sighed. He really was alien. And he was probably never going to get it. "Never mind. Come on, we have a thing with the TARDIS to pretend to do."

* * *

**So that's the end of my chapter, hope you enjoyed it, because I know I LOVED writing it. I wrote almost 1000 words, but nothing really important happened. Must it always be this way? *Sigh* Please exit in an orderly fashion and leave a review on the way out. Thank you! :D**

**Stay tuned for Mentalgal's chap!**


	17. Red Travels

**HEY EVERYONE! Mentalgal here! **_And Taylor too. Just ignore me though…_

**Okay 1. I am lazy. DON'T BLAME TAZ AT ALL! **_Yeah, don't blame me. _**I **_write my chapters in a couple of hours. _**  
2. Taz is AMAZING! **_I know ;D _**And she wrote practically this ENTIRE chapter for us! YAY TAZ! **_Yay Me!_

**So Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Someone's future is a very… Complicated thing. There are millions of possibilities, literally millions. You're only going to see one. But something you have to remember, is time can be rewritten, nothing is set. Well... Nothing except fixed points… But Lisbon doesn't have any of those just yet… So I guess that point's moot…" the Doctor said, seeming to be speaking to himself. Jane frowned as he watched the strange man, or alien, or whatever he was, run around in his 'TARDIS'.

"Will it save her?" Jane asked, worried. He tried to hide it, but even he could hear the worry that was coming through his voice.

Jane watched the Doctor carefully as he replied, "Only if we can find whatever did this to her, within…" the Doctor looked at his watch, "I'd say about forty-eight hours."

"Why forty-eight hours?" Jane asked. He knew he probably didn't want to hear the answer, even before the Doctor opened his mouth.

"Because at the end of that time…" Jane saw the Doctor take a deep breath, almost as if he was readying himself, "Agent Lisbon's body will stop fighting. And she will…" it seemed hard for the Doctor to even say what would happen. "She will essentially shut down."

Jane felt like crying. Lisbon, his wonderful, strong, _amazing _Lisbon, could die. He slumped down with his back against the railing. "Patrick, listen to me," the Doctor said, sitting down next to him, "If we find what did this, we solve both murders and we save Lisbon. But we have to start now."

Jane nodded and looked over at the Doctor; he couldn't help wondering if the Doctor would be this calm if it was Rose lying in that hospital bed. No. He wouldn't be. Jane knew. He knew that if it was Rose in that bed, the Doctor would be raising an army, ready to find and kill whoever put her there. He let the Doctor pull him up and lead him to the console, and just as Jane thought they would start the engine, or whatever ran this thing, the Doctor turned to him. "No matter what happens her, you cannot change it. You can't change _anything_. That is _the golden rule _of time travel. And you can't tell her what you see here, or it could change her timeline. Understood?"

Jane nodded.

"Really? You understood that?" Jane gave him a look as the doctor walked over to Rose, and he heard the Doctor say, "I'm losing my touch."

"So where do we start?" Jane asked the Doctor.

"You remember that hand we found, in the officer's desk draw?" the Doctor asked, rooting around in his pocket, trying to find something. "Weeellll… I sort of… borrowed it." He said, pulling the full hand out of his pocket like it was loose change.

"You… Borrowed a hand?" Jane heard Rose ask, she didn't seem particularly surprised by the Doctor revealing that he had hidden a hand in his pocket, she sounded sort of… Used to it. But Jane didn't take much note of that, he was busy trying to figure out how the Doctor had gotten a whole hand past Lisbon.

"Yep, I had to!" he defended himself, and then turned to Jane. "I took a sample of the blood and the tissue, cross-referenced it with the ability to erase memory, and here we are."

"So you've taken us to the place where the one who's killing Lisbon is?" Jane asked.

"Well, no. See, the thing that's killing Lisbon is a highly secretive alien. It's a born killer, and it will _never _give up its anti-venom. Especially not to me." Jane's heart sank.

"Then why are we here?" Jane asked through gritted teeth.

"Because I know a guy," the Doctor answered simply, opening the TARDIS door onto a street in…Jane had never been to this place in California… or the United States. The Doctor then led Jane and Rose up to the nearest house and knocked. Only now, Jane was noticing that the place they had opened the door to looked a lot more… Futuristic. And more than a little bit like London.

"Come on Jack! Open the door. I know you're in there!" the Doctor called.

The next thing Jane knew, the door was being opened by a man… Who only had boxer shorts on. "Blimey, Jack. Don't you ever take a break?"

Jack grinned at the Doctor, "Nope." Jane could hear a distinct American accent, but the accent didn't seem to fit with time and place…

"Right. Well, we need to talk. Could you…" the Doctor trailed off, gesturing loosely to Jack's body.

"Sure. Come in, Doctor." The man named Jack nodded, "Rose," he said as she walked past, and just as Jane was about to walk in, not expecting any sort of greeting, he was surprised when the man addressed him.

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness, and who might you be?" Jane looked at him… Not totally gay, but _definitely_ not straight.

"Give it a rest, Jack." The Doctor said, rolling his eyes. Jane guessed he was probably used to this man's antics. "We need your help. We need to find an amorphalex, and then we need to kill it, and get its anti-venom."

Jane watched Jack, as the smile fell off his face.

* * *

**THANKYOU! Please review, once again I am SO SORRY **_you should be. I nagged you enough. ;) JOKES. _**for the late reply :P Those of you who are still reading – here is a cookie. (.:.) It's choc chip. **_Do I get a cookie too? I really should you know. Pleeeaaassseee? Hey! Where'd you go? *Runs after to get cookie*_


	18. Blue Help

**So this is sort of a... MentalistxDoctor WhoxTorchwood chapter. And I'm sorry for that, but I've just gotten into Torchwood, and I couldn't help myself. xD Also sorry for the long break inbetween chapters lately, but Mentalgal and me both have school, and school comes first. sadly. :(**

* * *

"You do know that they are almost impossible to catch, let alone kill, right?" Jack asked, in shock, once he was fully clothed (at the Doctor's insistence).

The Doctor opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, a Welsh voice cut him off. "Jack, what're you-"A man, also only in boxer shorts, walked into the room. "Ah… Hello." The man turned to Jack. "Jack?" He asked, clearly looking for an explanation as to why there were three stranger suddenly in the house.

"Ah! Ianto! Just the man we need! You and that brilliant brain should be able to help." Jack said as a reply. Ianto still looked worried.

"Okay… What is my brain and I helping with, exactly, Jack?" Ianto asked, his accent thick from obviously just waking up.

"We need to catch an amorphalex." Jack explained sternly.

Ianto nodded, slightly stunned. "Let me just…" He pointed over his shoulder to the room he had just come from, and left before he had finished his sentence.

Once he had left the room the Doctor raised his eyebrow at Jack and Jack shrugged. "He's shy."

"Right."

"So how long do we have?" Jack asked, switching to business mode.

"About forty-eight hours." The Doctor answered.

"We'll need to go to Torchwood." Ianto said, as he walked into the room, pulling his jacket on. Jane watched him. Nice suit, waistcoat, tie, colour co-ordinated, also not totally gay. Wasn't brought up with huge amounts of money, still doesn't have a lot. The suits are the only luxury he allows himself, well, the suits and coffee. Probably has a small offence on his criminal record, but still very trust worthy. "I think I have an idea of how to catch one."

"How do you know?" Rose asked, "I mean, even the Doctor was stuck."

The Doctor gave her an indignant look. "I was not!"

"You were a little." Rose replied. The Doctor huffed.

"I know everything." Ianto replied at the same time as Jack, with Jack saying almost exactly the same thing: 'He knows everything.'

"Right, Torchwood it is." The Doctor nodded, although he didn't look particularly thrilled about the idea.

They reached the hub in record time, the Doctor had straight out refused to let the TARDIS go anywhere near Torchwood though, so they had relied on Jack's driving to get them there, although at some points the Doctor had questioned whether they would get there in one piece. They walked in and Ianto ran to what Jack had called the 'archives'. Not long after, two more people walked in and the Doctor, Jane and Rose all spun around at the new male voice that was reaching their ears. "Take the day off, he says, the rift hasn't been active for days, he says, Ianto and I can handle it, he says. Tell ya what, the only thing those two can handle together is their-" The man, who Jack had explained was Owen and the Japanese woman next to him, Toshiko, stopped short at the sight of the three people that were not supposed to be there. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

"Our what, Owen?" Jack asked, sounding more amused more than anything else.

"Ah… Coffee?" Owen replied. "Your coffee, Jack. Now, not to be rude or anything, but _who _are _they_?"

"Owen Harper," ignoring Owen's mutter of '_Doctor _Owen Harper', Jack continued "Toshiko Sato, this is the Doctor, Rose Tyler and Patrick Jane. They need our help, now. They have an amorphalex poisoning on their hands." Jack answered, not looking up from the screen he was working at.

"Right. Okay. What do you need us to do?" Owen asked.

"Owen, I need you to look through all your records on these guys, and find _anything_ that would help us get the anti-venom from one, by any means necessary." Owen nodded and ran to what looked like an autopsy area. "Tosh, I need you to track down the closest amorphalex clan to the hub. Time is of the essence."

"Got it." Tosh replied, getting to the computer and starting to type instantly.

"Found it!" Ianto yelled after about five minutes as he came running in, holding some sort of alien device that the Doctor was itching to inspect. Rose could tell by the way his eyes kept flicking over it that he was trying to identify where it came from, and obviously having only a little bit of luck.

"The only way I can find to get the anti-venom from an amorphalex, is to, you guessed it, kill one. Which is… Nearly impossible." The Doctor watched as an uncharacteristically quiet Jane slumped and gripped the bench tight enough to turn his knuckles white, then his head snapped up when Owen continued. "But, I've figured out that the buggers are most vulnerable when they're pregnant. Only problem is, while they're pregnant, the males get even more violent than usual."

That was when Tosh chose to speak up. "It looks like the closest clan is fifteen minutes away-"

"Five if Jack drives," Ianto cut in.

"In the sewers." She finished. "I hate the sewers." She muttered to herself.

"Okay then," Jack said, "looks like we're going hunting through the sewers."

* * *

**Gwen's... Away with Reece. Doing stuff. Because I don't really like her. So yeah, sorry guys. **


End file.
